


Two Weeks In December

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-18
Updated: 2001-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasonal PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks In December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Thevetia and Eva W. for solace.

At 3:14 a.m. on December 14th, Jack looked up at Daniel and asked, "Are we exchanging Christmas gifts this year?"

They were sitting in Daniel's living room after the mission to P4A-810, the planet of the vicious, tiny robots. Daniel sat on the sofa, bare feet propped up on the coffee table and crossed at the ankle. Jack was stretched out next to him, head on Daniel's thigh, legs dangling over the sofa arm. He was reading the newspaper.

Daniel turned a page in _Archaeology_, momentarily shifted his attention to Jack, and said, "I don't know." He read two more paragraphs before looking up. "You mean, because of our... this... us?"

Jack craned his neck back. "Yeah." He paused. "I wasn't sure, you know... um... I mean..." He frowned and tapped his fingers on the newspaper.

Daniel ran his thumb along the pages of the journal. "Well," he said carefully, "we could. If you want to. Do you?"

"Do you want to?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked down at him and raised one eyebrow. Jack was watching him with honest curiosity, dark eyes wide. His hair was sticking up in all directions. Daniel's thigh was warm where Jack had been using it as a pillow.

"I hadn't thought about it," Daniel said truthfully.

"Oh." Jack went back to his newspaper. "Okay."

Daniel stared down at the top of Jack's head for a moment. He held the magazine in one hand and with the other played with Jack's hair, messing it up even more. He continued reading, and ran his fingertip along Jack's ear, down his jaw, to his throat. He reached to unbutton Jack's shirt.

"Daniel," Jack murmured, folding the newspaper neatly and rubbing the back of his head on Daniel's thigh. "What are you reading, anyway?"

"An article about Bronze Age looms in northern Hungary."

"Interesting, is it?"

"So-so."

Jack set his newspaper aside and scooted back a little, to rub his cheek against the hard curve in Daniel's pants. "Then what about this?"

Daniel shifted a little, let his magazine fall to the floor, and slid his hand under Jack's shirt to caress Jack's nipple. "That's because of you." Daniel's eyes, behind his glasses, were round and intense, pupils dark and dilated.

Jack rubbed again. "I thought you had more control than that."

"I do," Daniel said. "When I have to."

Jack rubbed yet again, and felt Daniel's cock shift under the fabric. Ah, yeah, he liked it when Daniel lost a little control. He shifted, propped himself up across Daniel's thighs and smoothed his other hand up Daniel's lap, along the hard bulge. Daniel sighed softly.

Jack unbuttoned Daniel's fly. Watched Daniel's face as he carefully unzipped and reached inside, pushing underwear and pants out of the way. Daniel pressed back against the sofa and closed his eyes, taking a deep, slow breath. Jack skimmed his fingertips along the warm, smooth, flat plane of Daniel's belly, flicking ticklish touches with his fingernails. Daniel's skin quivered.

When Jack ran his thumb through the thick, coarse curls of hair, Daniel murmured, "You're going to do this right here, aren't you?"

Jack lightly brushed his knuckles against the soft patch of hair. "Yeah."

Daniel sat up, pulled his sweater and undershirt up and off, and dropped them on the floor. In the lamplight, his skin was a sort of gleamy golden color, shadowy. His nipples were hard, and Jack could see his throat bob as he swallowed.

Daniel leaned back against the sofa, breathing steadily, and Jack thought he'd shut his eyes again, but on closer look, Daniel's eyes were open, just. Narrow slits behind his glasses, watching Jack. Jack twitched an eyebrow and smiled, smug, and ran his thumb along the raised, subtle arc of Daniel's shaft. Daniel made a kind of quiet, gurgling sound in his throat, and his cock twitched.

Jack rubbed it with his thumb again, thinking. He had Daniel just where he wanted him: hard and wanting and obviously aching to get off. Teasing him for a really, really, really long time was a strong temptation. Sometimes Daniel liked to be teased, and sometimes Jack like to tease him, because he got such fun results. But tonight he sensed Daniel was in a more cut-to-the-chase mood, so he decided not to risk teasing him. Well, not too much, anyway.

He wrapped his hand around Daniel's dick and squeezed tightly. Besides, ahhhh, this felt good. Really good. Funny, they'd done so much -- done _it_, gone all the way, whatever -- and it was all terrific, but Jack still loved this. Couldn't explain it, just loved feeling, watching, doing it.

He pulled and felt Daniel squirm as he instinctively tried to thrust. Saw the plump, full sac of Daniel's balls in the shadows of skin and hair and clothes. Jack loosened his grip just enough to slide his hand up, all the way, off. Daniel made another quiet sound, impatient.

Okay, enough teasing. Daniel was too wonderfully hard and gorgeous not to enjoy. Jack covered the head of Daniel's cock with his fingers and rubbed. Squeezed and rolled and swirled, felt that beautiful, swollen heat. Slicked his fingers with the wetness leaking from the slit, then gripped the shaft again. Daniel groaned, pressed against the sofa, and lolled his head back. Oh, yeah. Too wonderful not to enjoy.

Jack got into the rhythm, knew it without thinking about it. Quick, wet, sliding rubs from base to tip, not too tight, not yet. Working it. Loving the feel, the heat, the strength, oh yeah. Nice. Then a bit of wrist action around the head, pulling, rolling. Now: tight, faster, harder. Bringing him, bringing him there. Almost. Yeah. Almost. God, Daniel like this... Panting and tensing and digging his fingers into the sofa and sweating and moaning. Almost...

There. On the down stroke this time, and Jack felt the deep beating pulse against his palm. Watched the wild, thick splatters shoot onto Daniel's stomach. Rubbed and squeezed to get it all. Watched Daniel panting, eyes closed, while he caressed the wet, sticky tip. All worth it. So, so worth it for this. Just this moment, right now, with Daniel happy and melty and covered in come and looking completely sexy and gorgeous and stuff. Yeah, worth it.

Daniel's cock grew soft in his hand, and Jack carefully let go. Daniel licked his lips, slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at him. Jack lifted his eyebrows and stared into Daniel's eyes. Daniel stared back, intense, satiated, almost smiling.

After a few silent moments, Daniel ran his fingers through Jack's hair, messing it up, and said quietly, "Back in a sec."

Jack sat up and ran a sticky finger across Daniel's chest. "Bring me a towel or something."

Daniel stood up, slid his pants and undershorts off, and walked naked to the bathroom. He wiped himself off and brought Jack a damp cloth and a hand towel, plotting. He wandered into the kitchen and drank the last of the wine from dinner, lingering for a while. When he came back into the living room, Jack was sitting on the sofa, arms crossed, giving Daniel his best don't-do-this-to-me stare. Daniel gave him a pleasant, undoubtedly infuriating smile, and paused to take off his glasses. He folded them and set them down safely on top of a bookshelf. Then he bent down to slide the coffee table away from the sofa.

Jack frowned a little. "What are you doing?"

Daniel knelt in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh," Jack said, and his eyes got that eager gleam.

Daniel finished unbuttoning Jack's shirt and ran his hands through the hair on Jack's chest. He trailed his fingers down Jack's stomach. Still lean, just a little soft. One fingertip followed the thin line of hair below Jack's navel, to his belt buckle. Daniel paused and felt the flush of heat in his skin as he stared at the bulge straining against Jack's fly. Right there, waiting. Waiting for him. Mmmmm, yes.

He cupped it through the thick denim, rocking his palm back and forth, and he could feel its heat already. Jack pressed up and rubbed against his hand. Daniel slid his hand lower, found the round shape of his balls and rested his palm there, stroking gently. Jack exhaled a shuddering breath and unbuckled his belt.

In the low light of the lamp, Jack was all dark. Shadows and skin, chest rising and falling, waiting. Daniel watched his face as he unbuttoned Jack's fly and touched the hard curve of his erection through his underwear. Jack swallowed hard, reached out and ran his fingers through Daniel's hair.

Daniel touched again, found the subtle ridge of the crown and rubbed it, debating. There were different ways of doing this. He usually took his time, let them both savor it. Drew Jack out for so long and so completely that Jack just sort of melted after he exploded. That was nice. Daniel liked that. A lot.

Then there was more direct approach. Attack first. No questions later, just a pleasant buzz. And that was nice. Daniel liked that, too. A lot.

He couldn't decide now. Maybe a little bit of both. He grabbed the waist of Jack's jeans and undershorts and yanked them down past his knees. He sat back on his heels, pulled Jack's socks off, yanked his pants off the rest of the way. Jack hissed very softly and sank back against the sofa. His shirt was spread open, half falling off one shoulder, and he sat with his legs apart, and there was his cock, hard and long and bobbing above his belly. Daniel rested one elbow on Jack's knee and propped his head on his fist, admiring the view. Mmmmm, yes.

Jack stroked his hair again, fingers a little shaky. Just enough to give away his impatience. Daniel smiled up at him, ran one hand up the inside of Jack's thigh, and caressed the other thigh with his cheek. Then he sat back again, took another long, admiring look, and slid both hands over Jack's knees and thighs. Nice firm, slim, muscular thighs, fuzzy with hair. When his hands reached the softer, pliable flesh of Jack's ass, he grabbed hold and pulled Jack forward.

He was all set for the savoring, taking-his-time approach, but when Jack's cock touched his lips, all of Daniel's patience melted away. He parted his lips and guided the head inside with his tongue, swirling and licking. His hands squeezed Jack's ass as he went lower, bringing more inside, filling his mouth with Jack's wonderful, hard heat.

Mmmmm, the sound Jack made. A kind of throaty, sighing growl. And the feel of his body, taut and tensed and so eager. The thick, sharp, musky smell. That smooth, solid length throbbing and rolling in his mouth.

He clutched Jack tightly and pulled him forward even more, until Jack was on the very edge of the sofa and braced himself by holding Daniel's shoulders. Daniel held Jack's hips and urged his thrusts, sliding, swirling, rolling his mouth up and down Jack's cock. Faster. Oh god, yes.

He let go of one hip and managed to grab Jack's hand and drag it from his shoulder. Drew back to suck on just the head, and led Jack's fingers, wrapped them around the base of Jack's cock. Guided them, yes. Yes, like that. Jack squeezed and jerked on his shaft, and Daniel sucked harder. Faster. Up and down and around. More. Oh, yes.

Yes. There. Jack stilled, groaned, dug his fingers into Daniel's shoulder, and poured thick, hot, creamy come into Daniel's mouth. Oh... Daniel swallowed, sucked, drank it down. Licked, got it all, sucked very gently, and drew back with a soft kiss on the tip. Jack flopped back against the sofa, eyes closed, sweaty, panting.

Daniel licked his lips, clasped his hands over Jack's knee and rested his chin on his fingers, watching Jack. Just... amazing.

On one level, it was so odd to do that. It wasn't like it was delicious or anything, and there was something a bit nasty and raunchy about it... Hmmm, on the other hand, maybe that was part of the attraction. But there was this other level, the amazing, unbelievable part of it. To taste Jack, drink his come, reduce him to this watery, boneless, completely satisfied state. Daniel liked that. A lot.

They left their clothes on the floor in the living room, Jack shrugging off his shirt and letting it fall as he wandered to the bedroom. They left the coffee table pulled back from the sofa, askew, newspaper and magazines falling off it. They left the wine glasses and dinner plates in the sink, unwashed.

In bed, Jack ran a finger down Daniel's spine and kissed his shoulder blade, and said, "What did we decide about Christmas gifts?"

Daniel scooted back until he was pressed against Jack's body, and Jack wrapped an arm around his waist. "We didn't decide."

Jack kissed the curve of Daniel's shoulder. "Ah. Okay."

He held Daniel, and felt sleepy, and Daniel drowsily murmured something about pagan rituals, religious traditions, and the symbolism of exchanging gifts, but Jack was asleep before Daniel made whatever point he was trying to make.

\-----

On December 25, SG-1 was pinned down on P7X-225, hastily retreating from Jaffa whose forehead symbol none of them recognized, and praying for back-up. The date and its significance were forgotten completely until SG-3 arrived and secured the gate for them. SG-1 made a break for it. Major Griff shot down a pursuing Jaffa just as Jack dived behind the DHD.

"Merry Christmas, Colonel," Griff said grimly.

Jack spotted a staff weapon moving, aiming for them. He rose up just enough to lock onto his target and open fire. As the Jaffa jerked from the impact and fell to the ground, Jack said to Griff, "Back at ya."

\-----

Daniel's apartment smelled faintly of milk gone bad. Jack hadn't noticed it the night before. Too tired, too wanting to crawl into bed with Daniel, too content to have Daniel kiss and touch the fresh nick on his left hip. Too sleepy and blissful after the slow, deep, delicious fuck.

Jack noticed the off-milk smell now, navigating the apartment naked, getting goosebumps from the chilly air. He checked the refrigerator, but no milk. Just a bottle of water, an unopened round of brie cheese, and three jars of assorted jams. The freezer was similarly empty, Jack assumed, beneath its solid wall of frost and ice.

Jack showered, winced as the hot water hit the scrape, dried off, shaved. He'd left his travel bag in the bathroom the night before. He slipped into clean undershorts and an ancient, faded blue t-shirt, and carefully pulled the present out, smoothing the crinkles in the wrapping paper. He smiled smugly as he carried it back to the bedroom, thinking of various places to leave it.

Daniel wasn't asleep, but Jack didn't realize this for a few moments. He was too caught up in enjoying the sight. He stood in the doorway and admired Daniel sprawled on his side, sheets a swirling mess around his legs. Cheek and chin dark with beard. Thick arm bent forward, fingers splayed over the mattress. The long slope of his back, the round curve of his ass just above the sheets. Perfectly still, perfectly at rest.

It was at this point that Jack thought the pose might be posed, smiled softly, and got into bed. He sat up, fluffed the pillows behind his back, and set the present down on the mattress between them. Daniel opened his eyes, looked at the present without moving, and smiled a little. Then he reached under his pillow and slid a small, wrapped box out, and handed it to Jack.

Jack turned it over in his hands. "No presents, huh?"

Daniel sat up and put on his glasses. "We never said, one way or the other."

Jack weighed the box in one hand. Not very heavy, not very light. Daniel picked up his present which, Jack knew, gave away what it was (in a general sense) from its shape and heft.

"Okay," Jack said. "Open up."

Daniel hooked a finger at one end of the wrapping paper and paused. "You, too."

They unwrapped at the same time, slowly, not tearing the wrapping paper. Not fully looking at the presents until the wrapping paper was folded and set aside.

Daniel blinked at the book and started to say something when Jack said, "A Gameboy? You got me a Gameboy?"

Daniel glanced over at him. "Don't you like it?" he asked, but his question was lost while Jack opened the box, pulled out the toy and the instructions, and inserted the batteries. Daniel adjusted his glasses and watched Jack skim the instructions. He said, "I remembered back when we had Urgo, um, living with us, and you borrowed an airman's Gameboy. I don't know why, it just came back to me when I was at the store."

Jack looked over, smiled at him, and rubbed the back of Daniel's neck. He nodded at the book. "What do you think?"

Daniel glanced down at the cover and cleared his throat. "Oh, yes. Um. Very... Where did you find this?"

"Amazon.com."

Daniel opened the cover and stared at the title page. _A Guide to Egyptian Astrology_, by someone he'd never heard of. He turned a few pages. Nice color photographs, though. Ah, yes, there was the famous hippopotamus from the Metropolitan Museum collection. He went through and identified all the objects in the photos -- really nice color photos, he had to admit -- and noted the lack of a bibliography.

Jack slid down and got comfortable, resting against Daniel's chest, playing something on the Gameboy already. Daniel stroked Jack's hair with one hand, balanced the book against his thighs, and started reading.

He was on page twelve when he looked over at Jack and said, "This is a lot of bullshit, you know."

Jack grinned up at him. "You just figured that out?"

Daniel half-smiled, shook his head, and kept reading.

It was getting dark when Daniel got up, showered and dressed. Wondered what they were going to do about food, since it was Christmas and everything would be closed. Then remembered that it was December 28, and everything should be open. He ordered Chinese food, and Jack was wrenched away from the Gameboy long enough to run out and pick up a pie. Daniel turned on the oven to preheat and noticed the bad milk smell in the kitchen. Checked the garbage. Damn, he'd forgotten to take it out before they went away. He took it down to the garbage bins, noticed Christmas muzak playing in the security office, noticed the wreath on one of the neighbors' doors as he walked back to his apartment.

Came in to apple pie in the oven, and Chinese food on the table, and Jack stretched out on the sofa, waiting. Had an urge to light candles and drink eggnog. Daniel stood at the dining table and sorted through the Chinese food.

Jack went to the kitchen. He brought out the plates, opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggnog. "It's not the really good kind," he said, "but it's all I could find."

After dinner, they sat on the balcony and drank eggnog and ate hot apple pie. It was cold, and clear, and quiet. Jack clinked his glass against Daniel's and said, "Here's to Christmas." Daniel clinked back. "To Christmas."

(the end)


End file.
